Various electron emitters or “sources” are used in equipment such as electron beam microscopes. Source alignment conventionally is performed by manual alignment of several individual piece part assemblies during operation.
At the expense of lifetime, the cathode is never turned off to avoid long emission stability delays. In other words, the cathode remains operating to avoid a time-consuming wait for stable operation to be reached before source alignment can be performed.